My Dearest Treasure
by Pokersmith801
Summary: Tiffany SNSD menemukan seseorang yang membuatnya fall in love. Siapa dia?
1. We're meet!

_Title : My Dearest Treasure_

_Cast : Hwang as main character (18 y.o)_

_ 2. The mysterious one_

_Genre : Romance / Action_

_Rating : General 13+_

_Length : Chapters_

_Story © 2012 Pokersmith_

Taman belakang sekolah ini memang tempat favoritku. Karena aku tidak punya teman, aku selalu meluangkan waktu istirahatku disini. Semenjak Mum meninggal, aku dibuang Dad disini, di Korea. Dulu Dad selalu baik dan membelikan apa saja yang aku inginkan. Tetapi, sejak Dad bertemu dengan wanita itu, kebaikan Dad untukku dan Mum berangsur-angsur menghilang. Ketika Mum sedang mengalami masa kritispun Dad tidak menjenguknya, dia malah bersenang senang dengan wanita lain. Hanya aku yang merawat Mum. Di saat itu, kedua kakakku sedang sibuk mengurus project perusahaan kepunyaan Dad. Dad telah mempercayakan perusahaannya kepada kakakku, bahkan Dad telah merencanakan untuk mewariskan perusahaannya kepada kedua kakakku. Saat itu aku hanya bisa menangis. Aku tidak peduli dengan perusahaan milik Dad. Aku hanya berharap agar Mum bisa bertahan.

Aku membuka bungkus ice cream cone yang berada ditanganku. Mengingat masa lalu hanya meninggalkan luka di hatiku. Aku menikmati rasa strawberry dingin yang meleleh di lidahku. Serta daun maple yang mulai berguguran membuatku nyaman. Sepertinya musim gugur telah tiba-

Aku mendengar langkah kaki kecil berlari kearahku, ''Maaf, kau Tiffany Hwang?'' seorang gadis bertanya kepadaku. Dengan nafas terengah-engah, dia membetulkan kacamatanya yang agak longgar.

Aku terbangun dari lamunanku, ''Iya. Kenapa?''

''Kau disuruh ke ruangan kepala sekolah, secepatnya.''

Kenapa dia panik sekali? Seperti melihat hantu. Apa dia mengira aku hantu? Ha ha.

''Kalau aku tidak mau?'' Jawabku santai.

Tanpa sepengetahuanku, anak itu telah berlari menjauhiku.  
Pasti pak kepala ingin menuturiku lagi tentang tugas atau nilai ku. Aku memang sering dipanggil dan mendapat omelan dari dia, tetapi omelannya tidak ada yang dapat membuatku berubah. Aku hanya menjalani kemauanku, aku tidak mau dikontrol oleh orang lain.

Kuketuk pintu pak kepala. Dia telah berdiri dan menunjukkan tampang tegasnya, siap mengomeliku. Dugaanku benar. Pak kepala memarahiku karena tugas dan ulanganku hampir semua mendapat nilai F, terkecuali Bahasa Inggris. Seharusnya dia bangga mempunyai murid sepertiku, karena aku selalu mendapat A+ pada Bahasa Inggris walaupun aku mengerjakannya dengan ogah-ogahan. Dia terus-terusan memarahiku sambil mengangkat telunjuk tangan kanannya seperti orang berpidato sepanjang waktu istirahat. Oke, dia telah mengganggu waktu istirahatku untuk ke 194 kalinya.

Aku mengecek jam di handphoneku.

12:25.

Huft, cepat sekali. 5 menit lagi jam pelajaran siang akan dimulai.

Aku berjalan sendiri dilorong sekolah yang mulai sepi. Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar suara langkah kaki. Suara langkah kaki itu semakin cepat dan jelas, lalu- ''Aaah!''. Seseorang menabrakku dari sisi lain. Buku yang dibawanya terjatuh dan tubuhnya mendarat tepat diatas tubuhku. Hidungnya nyaris menempel ke hidungku.

Aku menyipitkan mataku untuk melihat wajahnya sekilas. Dia terlihat kikuk. Aku langsung meraih pundaknya dan mendorongnya menjauh dari tubuhku. Ia membenahi rambut coklatnya yang kusut lalu mengambil bukunya.

''Maaf, aku tidak-'' katanya seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya kearahku.

''Tidak apa-apa,'' ujarku memotong kalimatnya.

Aku langsung berlari ke kelasku karena jam pelajaran nyaris dimulai.

Kali ini pelajaran Ms. Choi,  
Membosankan- apa enaknya sih mempelajari deretan angka-angka?

Kejadian tadi masih tertanam diotakku. Tadi, anak yang menabrakku...  
Oh God.. kenapa tadi aku langsung mendorongnya? Harusnya aku tidak berbuat kasar seperti itu, payah. Tiffany Hwang payah!

''Ok anak-anak sampai disini pelajarannya, kalian bisa pulang.'' akhirnya Ms. Choi mengakhiri pelajarannya.

''Ms. Hwang, kau bisa kesini sebentar?'' ujar Ms. Choi kepadaku.

''Ya miss? Ada apa?'' aku berjalan kearahnya sambil merapikan bajuku.

''Hwang, kau tau kan? Nilaimu jelek sekali. sampai kapan kau begini?'' kata Ms. Choi seraya menggeleng-nggelengkan kepalanya.

''Tentu saja sampai saya mempunyai ketertarikan pada matematika. Sayangnya, saat ini saya belum tertarik pada pelajaran anda.'' jawabku santai kepada Ms. Choi, sengaja memancing kemarahannya.

''Harusnya kau bersekolah dengan baik. Orangtuamu pasti malu mempunyai anak sepertimu!''

Air mataku telah membendung karena pernyataan Ms. Choi barusan.

''Apa hubungannya dengan anda?'' teriakku menyembunyikan isak tangisku. Lalu aku segera berlari keluar ruangan meninggalkan Ms. Choi.

Kenapa? Kenapa dia menyangkut-pautkan orangtuaku? Dad saja sudah tidak menganggapku sebagai anaknya, mana mungkin dia malu?

Isak tangisku membuat taman belakang sekolah tidak lagi seindah saat aku memakan ice cream. Sekarang terasa lebih dingin dan menakutkan. Aku mencoba menenangkan diri dan mencuci muka di toilet lantai atas.

Saat menuruni tangga, aku bertemu anak yang menabrakku tadi. Dia berlari kecil menaiki tangga. Dia tidak sengaja menatapku, menatap langsung kemataku dengan mulut terbuka. Aku hanya bersikap dingin kepadanya walaupun agak sulit karena setiap aku melihat wajahnya, senyumku mengembang dengan sendirinya.

_Mum, I think I grow up._  
_Rest peacefully. Love you, as always ;)_

Aku menutup diaryku lalu meletakkannya ke meja. Aku selalu menulis diary setiap malam, hanya sekedar untuk mengingat Mum atau menceritakan momen-momen penting di hidupku.

Kupeluk boneka totoro yang ada di sudut ranjang.  
Dulu, saat aku melihat totoro di sebuah toko boneka, aku merengek pada Mum dan bersikeras untuk membelinya. Mum hanya bisa menatapku dengan tatapan sedih, aku ingat dengan apa yang Mum bilang kepadaku. Dia bilang bahwa dia tidak punya uang lebih untuk membelikan boneka totoro. Pada saat itu Dad tergila-gila dengan wanita lain, sehingga Dad menelantarkan Mum dan tidak memberikan uang sepeserpun pada Mum. Dengan jerih payah Mum, akhirnya Mum dapat membelikan boneka ini pada saat ulang tahunku ke 9. Dulu aku sangat senang karena aku mendapat kado boneka yang aku impi-impikan. Mulai saat itu, aku berjanji akan menjaga totoro sebagai barang berhargaku, seperti halnya dengan Mum.

Kutarik selimutku sampai ke dagu. Bulu halus totoro yang menyentuh kulitku membuatku mengantuk.

Goodnight world . . .


	2. In Action

_Title : My Dearest Treasure_

_Cast : Hwang as main character (18 y.o)_

_ 2. Choi Siwon (23 y.o)_

_ 3. Jessica Jung (19 y.o)_

_ 4. Jessica's Dad (44 y.o)_

_ 5. The mysterious one_

_Genre : Romance / Action_

_Rating : General_

_Length : Chapters_

_Story © 2012 Pokersmith_

* * *

Aku membuka mataku saat pelajaran telah selesai. Kelas sudah kosong. Aku membenahi rambutku yang acak-acakan dan mengambil tasku lalu keluar dari kelas.

Daun-daun gugur yang terinjak oleh kakiku membuat bunyi gemerisik ketika aku berjalan. Kusandarkan kepalaku pada pohon maple raksasa yang berada di pojok lapangan sekolahku. Dengan diam-diam aku mengamati anak-anak yang tertawa bahagia dengan temannya.

Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang.  
Tidak lama kemudian mataku menemukan anak yang menabrakku kemarin. Dia berbicara kepada teman cowoknya, terlihat akrab sekali. Cowok itu sesekali bercanda dan mengacak-acak rambut anak yang jauh lebih pendek darinya. Apa itu kakaknya, atau.. pacarnya?

Setelah berbincang-bincang panjang, dia membungkukkan badannya kepada cowok yang berada didepannya.

''Kenapa dia sopan sekali?'' aku tersenyum melihatnya, senyum lebar seperti totoro yang sudah lama tidak ku perlihatkan.

Ah, kenapa aku senyum-senyum sendiri?  
Stay cool Fany, STAY COOL PLEASE.

Cowok itu memegang pipi Cutie− oke, karena aku tidak tahu nama anak yg menabrakku itu, mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Cutie' karena dia sangat-sangat cute!  
Cowok itu memegang pipi Cutie, dan... perlahan-lahan mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah Cutie. WAIT− WHAT THE? AAAH JANGAN CIUMAN, JANGAAAN!

Ah, untunglah, cowok itu tidak melakukan apa apa dengan Cutie. Mungkin dia hanya memeriksa wajah Cutie, mungkin ada sesuatu yang aneh diwajah cutie− tapi entah kenapa pada saat cowok itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Cutie aku merasa sedikit cemburu.

Cowok itu melambaikan tanganya lalu pergi, aku bisa bernafas lega sekarang.

LED handphoneku berkedip.  
'One unread message'

From: Jessi  
Fany, get back to work!

To: Jessi  
Kay baby :)

Setelah memasukan password, pintu headquarters terbuka. Udara AC langsung terasa menyejukkan tubuhku. Jessi, paman Jung, dan Siwon sepertinya telah menungguku lama. Aku segera meminta maaf kepada paman Jung karena keterlambatanku.

Aku bekerja sambilan sebagai agen rahasia J-National Security yang diketuai ayah Jessie. JNS adalah organisasi swasta yang didirikan oleh ayah Jessie untuk menangkap mafia. Ayah Jessie memberikan agennya gaji yang lumayan banyak, termasuk aku. Aku menggunakan gaji itu untuk keperluan sekolah dan uang sewa apartemenku. Aku dan Siwon biasanya turun kelapangan dan menangkap para mafia gelap dibantu oleh anggota JNS lainnya. Sedangkan Jessie, dia membantu ayahnya memantau keadaan lewat komputer. Yah, semacam asisten.

''Fany, Siwon, kalian harus secepatnya ke sektor 4!'' paman Jung memberi arahan lalu menyerahkan pistol untuk kami. ''Springfield XDm 4.5'. Barang baru, jaga baik baik," ia menambahkan.

''Kay, Sir. Let's gooo!'' teriakku setelah memasang armor dengan bunyi 'klik', lalu menyeret Siwon keluar.

''Bodoh, yang sopan dong!'' tutur Siwon sambil menjitak kepalaku. ''Siap laksanakan, Sir!'' ia memberi hormat pada paman Jung didepan pintu keluar.

Paman Jung hanya tersenyum dari mejanya karena melihat tingkah kami.

Seperti biasa, Siwon menyetir Benz-nya dengan kecepatan maksimum. Aku menatap jalan raya sambil tetap memikirkan Cutie. Omong-omong siapa cowok tadi? Apa dia pacarnya? Kakaknya? I don't know−

"Fany, bagaimana sekolahmu?" kata Siwon memecah keheningan.

"Membosankan.." jawabku sambil memiringkan kepalaku. "Oh ya, ada anak yang kusukai di sekolah!" aku menepuk tanganku dengan girang.

"Wow, Fany! Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak.. saat dia tidak sengaja menabrakku, dan kau tau Oppa? Dia jatuh diatas tubuhku! Oh my goodness!" aku berbicara dengan penuh semangat.

Siwon hanya tertawa mengenai penjelasanku tadi.

"Anak kecil ini ternyata sudah dewasa," timpal Siwon dengan tersenyum. Tangannya yang tidak memegang kemudi mengacak-acak rambutku .

"Oppa, aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Kau anak kecil, tau."

"Bukan!"

"Keras kepala," gumam Siwon terkekeh-kekeh.

Siwon memarkir mobil kami jauh dari tempat persembunyian mereka.

"Kita sudah sampai. Siapkan pistolmu," kata Siwon dengan nada serius.

Siwon membenahi kacamata hitam favoritnya lalu turun dari mobil.

"Okay!"

Aku mengikuti langkahknya kearah sebuah bioskop tua di sudut jalanan. Aku berdebar-debar saat Siwon membuka pintu masuknya yang berderik-derik. Aroma bioskop itu layaknya gudang tua yang kosong: kayu lembab, tanah, dan debu. Aku melihat sekitar, didalamnya, didekat pintu masuk ada mesin penjual popcorn yang masih hangat. Pasti ada seseorang yang baru saja menggunakannya, dan ini bisa menjadi bukti bahwa mereka ada disini.

Siwon memberikan aba-aba kepadaku agar segera mengikutinya. Kami melewati lorong kecil kedalam seraya mengecek ruangan satu persatu.  
Aku bisa melihat para mafia di dalam studio bioskop lorong terakhir. Ada 5 orang disana, mereka sedang sibuk mengepak barang, entah itu opium atau barang ilegal lain. Aku dan Siwon langsung menyelinap ke dalam. Aku berjalan mengendap-endap dibawah cahaya remang menuju para komplotan, bersembunyi dibalik kursi bioskop yang berderetan.

Saat mereka sedang lengah, aku menembak tepat di kakinya. Aku tidak membunuhnya, hanya membuat mereka lumpuh. JNS melarang anggotanya membunuh mereka, karena mereka harus ditindak lanjuti untuk mendapatkan informasi lain.

Suara tembakan lain terdengar ditelingaku. Tembakan beruntun Siwon tepat mengenai ketiga komplotan.  
Salah satu komplotan yang berhasil menghindar dari tembakan Siwon berlari kearahku. Dia menyergapku dengan pisau ditangannnya, aku nyaris tidak bisa bernafas. Aku mencoba memberontak. Saat dia lengah, Siwon menarik kerah belakang mafia itu, menyikutnya sehingga dia terjungkal kebelakang. Bunyi 2 tembakan terdengar dan mafia terakhir roboh.

"2 tembakan? Kau ingin membunuhnya?"

"Hanya ingin memastikan bahwa tembakanku tidak meleset," aku tertawa sedikit.

"Anyway, good job Fany!" Siwon memberikanku Hi-5.

"Yeah~"

Para pengawal JNS tiba setelah kami membereskan mereka. Seperti biasa, kami membantu menyeret para mafia ke van hitam milik JNS.

"Terimakasih Siwon, Tiffany!" salah satu petugas berterimakasih kepada kami.

Siwon menghela nafas, "Iya, Sir." dia menjawab dengan memperlihatkan senyumnya.

Aku yang berada di sebelah Siwon mengangguk dengan puas. Aku mengikuti Siwon berjalan kearah mobilnya untuk kembali ke headquarters.

"Welcome back!" Jessi berlari kearah kami, lalu memeluk kami secara bergantian seperti anak kecil yang baru mendapat boneka teddy bear dari game karnaval.

"Fany, kau mempunyai sedikit luka. Lihat!" Siwon menunjuk kearah lengan kiriku. Memang benar, goresan sepanjang 3cm. Mungkin terkena pisau si mafia tadi, sigh...

"Sebaiknya diobati."

Siwon kembali dengan kotak P3K ditangannya. Dengan cekatan dia membersihkan lukaku, memberi obat merah, dan menutup dengan plaster.

"Tunggu! Jangan pakai itu, Oppa!" kataku seraya mengambil sesuatu dalam tasku.

"Pakai ini," aku memberikan plaster bergambar lucu dan berwarna pink.

"Pink?" Siwon tersenyum konyol melihat plasterku. "Sudah kubilang, kau masih anak kecil," ejeknya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Oppa, jangan tertawa!" Teriakku memukul pundaknya.

Aku meneguk secangkir coklat hangat di tengah keheningan headquarters. Siwon sibuk dengan iPad-nya, terkadang dia senyum-senyum sendiri. Jessi tertidur di meja kerjanya yang berantakan, dia memutar lagu western dari laptopnya yang terdengar lembut di telingaku. Sedangkan paman Jung masih keluar untuk menginterogasi mafia yang baru kami tangkap.

Cahaya matahari yang masuk dari jendela lebar headquarters telah bewarna jingga. Di arah selatan awan telah berkumpul menutupi cahaya, mungkin ini saatnya aku pulang. Aku mengambil tas ranselku lalu beranjak dari sofa.

"Oppa, aku pulang dulu."

Dia terkejut mendengar suaraku, hampir menjatuhkan iPad-nya. "Ya Fany, hati-hati ya!"

Aku hanya mengangguk, "Oppa, jangan lupa sampaikan salamku pada Jessi dan Paman Jung!" kataku sambil berlari kearah pintu keluar. Aku tersenyum kembali kearah Siwon, membuka pintu dengan perlahan-lahan lalu pulang.

。。。

To Be Continued...

* * *

_Mianhae yaa udah lama nunggu D: _

_Makasih yang udah baca ataupun kasih comment di postingan postinganku yang lama. I will apreciating your comment guys! :)  
_

_Kiss&Hugs_

_- KEEP UR POKERFACE! -_


	3. Who's That Troll?

Chapter 3: Who's That Troll?

Saturday, 4PM Seoul Park

Aku menikmati ice creamku di sebuah taman Kota Seoul. Bangku kayu yang kutempati terasa nyaman. Alunan lagu yang kudengarkan dari headset lah yang menemaniku. Aku menatap kosong kearah langit sore, memandang awan yang bergerak tertiup angin. Kadang-kadang aku berharap seseorang akan datang dan menemaniku, sesosok yang bisa mengisi diaryku dengan sesuatu yang bahagia dan tidak terlupakan.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat anak yang lewat tepat didepanku, postur tubuhnya mirip Cutie, apa benar itu Cutie? Masa sih Cutie kurang kerjaan banget sampai-sampai menghabiskan waktunya jalan ditaman ini? Untuk memastikannya aku mengendap endap dibelakangnya. Kau harus tau degup jantungku yang sangat cepat saat itu, bagaimana jika aku salah orang dan dia bukan Cutie?

"Hai!" sapaku dengan menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

Ia sontak kaget lalu menoleh kearahku, mengernyitkan dahinya sekilas lalu senyumnya mengembang, "Mmm, hai!"

Oh my goodness! Dia beneran Cutiee! Tiffany Hwang, kali ini instingmu benar! Omo apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku mencoba untuk kembali bersikap tenang didepannya, setenang mungkin lalu membuka percakapan dengan basa-basi.

"Hey, emm kalau tidak salah kita satu sekolah kan?" aku membuka percakapan dan terus mengikuti dia berjalan di paving taman. "Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu?" Bohong. Sejujurnya aku telah melihatnya tiap kali dia ngobrol dengan teman gengnya, saat dia jajan di cafetaria, baca buku di perpustakaan, sampai sampai saat dia belajar di kelas atau sedang olahraga aku rela izin keluar kelas hanya untuk sekedar melihat Cutie. Yes I'm addicted to her. Sedikit menakutkan memang, aku telah ketagihan dia melebihi ketagihanku kepada ice cream.

Dia mendongak mengecek wajahku dengan tampang menyelidiknya dan dia sadar, "Em... ya!" dia mengangguk dengan tersenyum. _Lucu sekaliiii..!_

Aku ikut tersenyum melihatnya, "Namamu?"

"Kim Taeyeon," ucapnya sambil sedikit membungkuk kearahku. Ngomong-ngomong, apakah dia sudah mengenalku? Dari kejadian itu.. Apakah dia masih mengingat wajahku ya?

"Taeyeon? Namamu lucu juga~" Ucapku kepadanya untuk mencairkan suasana. Aku memperlihatkan senyum jahil kepada Taeyeon yang berada disampingku.

"Jangan gitu dong!" dia memukul ringan pundakku seraya menatapku dengan wajah kesal setengah hopelessnya, sangat-sangat sangat lucu sampai sampai aku mati matian menahan tertawa. "Oh ya... Aku belum sempat minta maaf kepadamu." Sambungnya.

_Nah baru saja kupikirkan!_

"Minta maaf, memang kau salah apa?" jawabku seakan lupa dengan kejadian yang mungkin dia pikirkan.

"Aku menabrakmu waktu itu," dia memalingkan wajahnya dariku dan pura-pura melihat langit, "Maaf.."

"Kenapa kau minta maaf? Aku tau kok kalau kau tidak sengaja."

Taeyeon hanya mendengarkanku.

"Aneh ya, padahal kita satu sekolah tapi tidak pernah ngobrol," kataku dengan nada tinggi. Langkahku ringan saat berjalan di atas paving taman bersamanya, dia bisa membuatku berjalan bersemangat seperti anak SD yang sedang berdarmawisata. Inilah waktu yang kutunggu dari dulu, akhirnya aku bisa ngobrol dengannya. Kau tau, mengidolakan seseorang diam-diam itu tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan, apalagi saat dia tidak mengenalmu bahkan memperdulikanmu.

"Ah iya juga ya.." dia menggaruk kepalanya.

Snap! Another cuteness from you, girl.

Perasaan campur aduk menemaniku saat itu, aku merasa nyaman didekatnya. Sesekali aku memandangnya dari tepi mataku.

"Taeyeon, ngomong-ngomong.. Apa setiap hari kau kesini? Maksudku, jalan-jalan sendirian di taman ini." akhirnya rasa ingin tauku muncul begitu saja.

"Tidak juga. Aku bosan dirumah, jadi aku kesini," Taeyeon menaruh tangannya kedalam saku jaketnya. "Kalau kau?"

"Sama seperti jawabanmu tadi," jawabku sambil sedikit tertawa.

Beep.

Beep beep.

Aku segera memencet tombol hijau di handphone ku, "Halo Jessi?"

"Cepat? Apakah mendadak sekali?"

"Yep, I'll be there.."

_Another duty, huh?_

Aku menghela nafas panjang, "Taeyeon-sshi, udah dulu ya."

"Kenapa?" matanya menatapku seperti mengatakan 'jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian'.

Aku terpaksa berbohong kepadanya, "Aku ada janji dengan temanku."

"Yah, buru-buru banget sih?" Taeyeon terlihat kecewa mendengarku.

"Maaf Taeyeon, tapi ini mendadak.."

Tidak mungkin kan kalau aku bilang kepadanya bahwa aku sebenarnya adalah seorang agen, dan Jessica, anak bossku memanggilku karena ada misi yang harus diselesaikan.

Aku melihat ke matanya.

"Oh ya, kau boleh mampir ke apartemenku kok. Kalau ada waktu senggang," kataku, berpikir jika ini bisa menghilangkan kekecewaannya. Aku menunjuk gedung tinggi yang terlihat tidak jauh dari taman, hanya dua blok dari bangunan lain. "Flatku berada di lantai 5, aku akan membuatkanmu teh special!" aku tertawa dan segera berlari kearah jalan besar.

Selang beberapa waktu setelah aku berlari, dia berteriak kepadaku, "Hei! aku belum tau namamu!"

Langkahku terhenti. Aku menoleh kebelakang dan menjawabnya, sekali lagi dengan tersenyum, "TIFFANY!"

"Jessica! Waeeeee?!" aku menjerit tepat setelah pintu headquarters terbuka. Aku tidak melihat keberadaan Paman Jung ataupun Siwon. Aku langsung berjalan berderap menuju sofa.

"Tiffany, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin melihat wajahmu." timpalnya santai, dia memperlihatkan senyumnya kearahku.

"Hah?! Jadi kau.. bohong? Tadi kau bilang ada serangan di Namsan! Arggghh, Jessiii!" Teriakku, saking sebelnya aku sampai mengacak-acak rambutku.

Aku mengumpat dalam hati. Memang sih, dia yang menyuruh ayahnya mengadopsiku untuk dimasukan ke JNS. Sejak saat itu aku merasa berterimakasih kepadanya, tetapi lama kelamaan dia memanfaatkanku menjadi sexual-frustationnya! Dia sering mengejar-ngejar untuk mendapatkanku. Urrgh.. Bagaimana kalau ayahnya tau bahwa aku dan anaknya ternyata have affair? Uh.. BIG NO!

Aku berjalan kearahnya yang sedang duduk didepan komputer, lalu mendekatkan wajah marahku kearahnya selama beberapa detik, "Nah, puas kau?! Kau berhutang Cutie kepadaku tau!"

Jessica mendongak memperlihatkan wajah puppy-eyesnya kepadaku, "Hmm, Cutie? Anak yang kau taksir itu? Apa kau mau aku membawakannya untukmu agar kau mau pergi kencan denganku?"

"Jessicaaaaa! Aku tidak akan pernah mau kencan denganmu!" aku berbalik dan membanting pintu keluar headquarters, meninggalkan Jessi sendirian.

"Tiffany! Kau pikir aku tidak cute seperti dia hah?! AKU JUGA CUTE TAUUU!" Suara dolphin Jessica terdengar dari depan. _Uh, whatever you mind, Jessi._

Geez.. Jessi sialan, bisa bisanya dia menyuruhku untuk datang kesini hanya karena ingin bertemu denganku, padahal tadi aku bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Cutie!

Saat aku menunggu lift, aku mendapat pesan dari Jessica.

"Sorry Fany Fany Tiffany, I won't do that again. Promise ;)"

Urgh, TrollSica! _


End file.
